


2183

by myrsinites



Series: per aspera ad astra [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coming of Age, Multi, Pre-Mass Effect: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrsinites/pseuds/myrsinites
Summary: The year 2183 is remembered for the rise of commander shepard and the battle of the citadel. But for Charlotte Ryder it's the struggles of everyday life: an unsatisfying job, a relationship, and her mother's illness. But life is always more complicated then what's on the surface, and her life is far from ordinary.





	2183

**Dec. 31st 2182**

 

The view from the apartment window captivated me. After years of having seen the Citadel expanse from countless vantage points, it still had the power to stop me in my tracks. The light of stars and the wards stretching out into the distance, towards that perfect circle, the Presidium. There was still that dull tug in my heart everytime I looked at it. The Presidium had been my home for nearly seventeen years. Now it was just memories, and a captivating silhouette.

 My new home tucked away in Shalta Ward was far, far away from the Presidium, and the life I'd had there. Maybe it was sentimentality or me being silly, that's what Amelia would say. But I'd intentionally neglected to visit since returning. I always promised myself I'd go, then a week passed, then a month, now almost a year.

 If I was alone I'd have slapped my face. It was easy to slip into my own head, even in the middle of a party. If Amelia had been here, things would be different. I wouldn't be at an Alliance work party, full of people I only knew, because I waved at them a couple of times a week. I'd be at home, probably drinking something much cheaper, but at least I'd be with someone I loved. That's what holidays were for right? But who was I kidding she would have loved this party; fancy drinks at the kitchen bar, and the chance to wear something nice. Amelia would have dragged me here whether I wanted to go or not.

 Except she wasn't here. Now more than ever, it seemed the celebrations over the last month, we're meant to drive the loneliness deeper. Amelia was out on the third work trip in two months, and I hadn't called any of my family in almost a year. A couple of quick messages here and there that I always forgot to keep regular replies to hardly counted.

 I sighed, and took a sip of champagne. At least staring out the window kept me from checking my omni for the fifthteenth time that night. It was 10:54 last I'd checked, hopefully the hour had passed quicker than first. Shaking my head I forced myself back to my surroundings. Looking around I saw, most of the party around me had found their groups, a few stragglers including myself ringed the edges of the room. I took a small consolation on not being the only one having trouble mingling tonight.

 The couple beside me gossiped in barely hushed tones about their coworker.

  _Did you here Elias went to see the Consort last week?_

  _But he's married right?_

  _Ha, I'd bet half my wages that all the men married or not in the office would do it if they had the money._

  _But how does he have the credits? Last I checked it was a two years of wages to see her._

  _Wait you checked?_

  _I was curious!…_

 My eavesdropping was interrupted by a familiar deep voice.“like the view?”

 Turning to face her, I replied. “Yeah. Better than at my place.”

“I have no idea why you stay there.” Desta my division head, stated with her usual bluntness.

 I snorted.“I'm good where I am, don't worry.” I'd thought about it, moving to somewhere in the cleaner parts of Shalta, but between my work and Amelia’s it hadn't made sense to. And The Alliance supplied apartment wasn't so bad anyway. It wasn't in any gang blocks, in fact a C-SEC precinct was only a building away. I could handle having a view of an alley just fine.

 Desta shrugged at my answer, and took a sip of...whatever she was drinking. The bright neon purple told me it was either too soft or strong for myself.

 “Thanks for the invitation, by the way.” I said, meaning it, too. I hadn't been sure she would invite me.

 “It's for the whole office. Plus, you work harder than most of the scientists here. Enjoy the night off.” Desta said, patting my shoulder lightly.

 Being an analyst had never been my dream job, but Desta was a good boss. It made the tedious work of allocating data, Desta’s paperwork she didn't want to deal with, and filing reports easier. If I was very lucky a stray bit of data on the Prothean artifacts might pass my workstation. But still rubbing shoulders with the scientists and archeologists of the team was always strange, even in a party setting. They were the ones advancing humanity's interests, while I figured out vacation schedules. It was just another reminder of my spot on the forefront of Prothean research. It was better than nothing, right? I hoped so at least.

 “Not really my thing. Fancy parties I mean.” I admitted. I could still remember my parents dinner parties with the dignitaries and scientists from the embassy. I could also distinctly remember hating the ones I'd attended. Mom said they'd grow on me eventually, but I was still waiting for that day.

 Desta quirked a brow.“Been to a few more?”

 “Don't look so surprised. This isn't my only good dress.” I answered in a mock offended tone.

 She laughed with something like knowing, and said.“I don't doubt it.”

 She joined my silent reverie in front of the window. A ring on her middle finger rhymically tapping her empty glass to whatever techno beat was playing. I was silently grateful for the break in my thoughts that she brought. Maybe it was part of the job to mingle with the lonelier guests.  

 And almost as soon as I had become comfortable in the quiet, she spoke. “Seems like it's almost time. I've got to refill before midnight. Can it get you something?”

 I waved my partially full glass.“I'm good thanks.”

 She nodded, and passed through the milling guests out of my eye shot. Almost as soon as she left, the room started to fill with the noise of anticipation, and finally everyone else was joining me in opening their omnitools. The display read 11:57, although technically it wasn't that time on the Citadel, it was picked arbitrarily from one of Earth's many new year’s days.

 Even after all this time, a familiar excitement buzzed in my toes. It seemed like ages ago since mom and dad had first celebrated new year's with me and my brother. We were almost four, and from that point on It became my favorite time of year. Of course it might’ve been because it was when we had exchanged gifts. Always right on the hour of midnight, although Scott would always fall asleep before. The memory brought a small smile to the corner of my mouth. I hoped he still was celebrating, too.

 I checked the time again, 11:59. Everyone clutched their glasses in anticipation for the toast, and if they had brought company a good luck kiss when the seconds finally counted up to sixty. In unison the party started to count down.

 “Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!”

 The apartment burst into the noise of laughter and clinking glasses. I raised my almost empty glass to the air, and half whispered a toast.

 “Happy new year…” _and to everything it will bring._

 

                                                              -

 The console spun and glowed in the dark room. Illuminating it's occupant asleep from too much drinking to reach it in time. A small display read:

      _Two missed messages from: mom and dad_

 It spun one more time, and finally became idle once again. It's surface replaying the same loop of fish floating through a perfect coral garden.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who in any big or tiny way who helped/encouraged me to finally start this. I'm excited and a little scared at posting my first fic in the making, but mostly excited! Hope ya'll enjoy this Prologue/first chapter! <3


End file.
